The place to be in your arms
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: kiss me edward.. ' and he did...dont need to ask it twice... as i asked he slowly pinned me on the grass and i groaned.. sweet fluffy one shot exb PLEASE READ little lemon.


**Heeeey Guyz,,,**

**i am back for a while..just writed this story..i love all the fluff about Edward and Bella as human.. Here it goes..its reading worth it. one shot. please revieuw**

He smiled at me.. '' you look gorgeos.. ''.. he said while looking in awe en joy.. i smiled at his sillyness.. '' C'mon we are going to be late..'' i answerd him with a shy smile.. He nodded.. and flashed his dimples and took my hand.. '' Where are we going anyway ? ''

**... he smiled misterusly.. '' That is for me to know , and for you to find out.... ''... i groaned...'' Edward.. you know i hate surprises... '' C'mon my lady.. i will show you the beauty of the moon..''**

**he looked down to our hands and up to my face.. he smiled.. trying to find out why i had that puzzled look on my face.. '' Bellaa... lets go gorgeos.. i need you to finish the perfection there.. its my favorite place and i wantto go to it with my favorite and most importante person in my life..''**

**.. and i melted right there.. if he didn't hold my hand i swear i will fall and trip over something.. he walked furthur and saw i was staying on my place.. He looked down at my feet and then to my face.. i dont know what he saw but it hurted him... '' Bella love.. '' .. i looked up and found the truth in his emerald sparkeling green eyes.. '' Did i do something wrong Bella.. are you hurt ?..**

**why are you crying love..''.. he soothed me by stepping closer and brushing his thumb over my upperlip.. i hadn't noiticed that i was crying of the happines..'' E..Ed-- Edward... ''.. he looked at me and tried to find what he did wrong.. '' Thank you.. Edward.. ''.. i sobbed... '' Bella.. i don't under-''.. he was silenced when I pressed my lips to his soft lips... his eyes shot wide open.. and when i looked straight into them..i saw them soften... he kissed me back harder... and said while kissen... kiss '' I...'' kiss kiss '' LOVE '' .. kiss kiss ''YOU..'' kiss kisssss...i smiled against his lips.. serperating the kiss and leaned against him.. my lips against his ears..**

**'' I love you somuch more.. Edward.. My life.. my Hero..reason of my beating heart... ''... i heard him catch his breath.. he tighted his grip around my waist and hugged me hard.. and i let him... he took a little away so he could watch my face..bowed a little and pressed his lips softly at my forehead..**

**'' lets go love.''.. i smiled and toghether we followed after trees after trees finally when Edward layed his hands on my eyes.. '' not peeking Bella..''.. he warned me.. we walked a little furthur when i heard edward saying something..**

**''oke bella. are you ready.. ? '' .. ''uhu.. ''.. i answerd withouth a normal yess... he losed his hands and i watched in amaze .. '' wooaa... ''.. he chuckled.. i looked around me.. taking all of them in me.. the pretty wide place in woods the meadow he talked about a while ago.. it was gorgeos..i have to say.. i rather was her when the sun was shining.. but i love everyting here. '' its so pretty ...Edward .. '' .. he smiled.. '' Nothing compared to you my princess.. '' haha there he goes again with his cheesy lines... '' Not again Edward.. ''.. he looked at m e like he didnt understand me.. ''.. I am not trying to be cheesy.. and if showing how much i love is cheesy... then let it be.. '.. he said and took my hand after that he took his jacked of and laid it on the ground.. '' c'mon sit with me. otherwise your clothes get wet.. i looked at him in a way '' but you too.. '' . he shaked his head.. '' dont worry sweet Bella.. it doesnt matter as long i am with you.. '' i shaked my head..**

**'' NO way.. Edward.. lets share it then.. you sit and i on your lap.. ? '' .. he took a moment to think about it before a grin took his lips..'' cool for me.. ''.. and like said edward sat dow..his legs a little wide for me to sit..I took my place between his knees..and smiled...when i laid my head on his stomache and sighed..''Edward lets play silly quistions.. ''.. he took my hand and kissed the top of each my finger.. '' you begin..since i dont know what you really mean.. ''.. i rolled my eyes at him.. '' just asking silly quistion what you never would ask normally.. '' he nodded.. '' begin.. ''.. he orderd.. '' so my first quistion is.. have you ever tasted peanut butter and Doritos chipz on your sandwich ? ..'' edward looked almost as if he just saw his parents having a make out.. '' That is just Bella.. ''..then he looked suspicious.. '' .um did you ? ..'' he asked as if being scared for the answer.. '' Nice try edward... you cant ask the same quistion twice.. '' he looked irriated...and the a devil grin spread his face.. '' ok ..Did you ever dream about having a hot lion boyfriend who is chasing a bunny with a candy bow because the bunny was working for the man wo was dresses like a woman named mike ...? .. '' ..i stood there.. mu jaw falling open...what the hell..was this.. and then it hitted me.. yesterday,,,he asked my i was having nightmares..and why i wanted to take your dress back from mike..he was jalous because he tought that i was dreaming about mike and me doing stuff,,haha you had to see his face..omg..did i just dreamed what he just said.. i looked down and then up..'' at least i have a awesome fantasy and i am being very creative.. ''..and then he laughed... so hard..so carefree..that i almost stopped thinking just to listing to his magical laugh..**

**''..Bellaa...you are so damn funny.. ''.. he stopped laughing..and smiled at him...**

**'' hmm.. you were the one..the lion you know.. ''.. he stopped laughing again and looked up at me.. '' i always be you lion even if it is sarcaficing my life .. my soul..everything to let you hang on that smile that tugs on your lips...the lips i want to kiss till they scream and begg for more kisses. '' i gulped... and then i liked the much.. to much actually... and like wanting i tackled edward and pressed my lips hard against them..moving his lips against mine..sliding his tongue at my upper and downlip beggin for enterance..and i agreed...and we both fighted for the dominance and he won..so i let him kiss me...he slowly pinned me on the ground..my back against his jacked and feets on the grass.. he slowly moved his lips from my lips to my jaw to my collarbone and then to the buttons of my shirt... slowly opening them with his hand and stroke the new bare skin..i had closed my eyes to feel him and him only..i felt the last button getting open and felt Edward waiting for me to say if i dont want to.. he slowly moved his fingers gracefully to my back at the clasp of my bra.. he looked me in the eye before seeing that i wanted it to... badly.. he kissed my skin under my neck again and slowly opened the clasp of my bra.. and slowly he pulled down the straps of my bra.. i opened my eyes and saw his green eyes almost turning to black..he had a desire..and a wanted what he wanted... he slowly pushed both straps down and gently took the bra away i looked in his eyes..he didnt look till when i kissed his hand what he had laid against my cheeck and he slowly looked down.. he gazed a few minutes before i heard him say something.. '' Perfect.. like always...Beautifull like a new rose.. he slowly places his hand under my breast,,,slowly twirling around with his finger before he reacher my breast totalyy and slowly sqeuzed it...i shiver and mentally got blanco... so much pleasure with such a touch.. slowly he came closer and i felt him kissing again down my collarbone..and i felt what he wanted and that got me more impatient... slowly kissing nipping he closed the distance between the most sensetive spot on my breast and his lips... slowly turning his tongue around it and sucking while i was almost dead of the pleasure that was building...he kissed me after that while i wanted to feel him to .. and at once i tackled him again so i was lying on the top and he grinned at me.. '' not so innocent as i thought...are you.. ? ..'' he said while making me blush of course.. ''.. naj maybe some stupid asshole is trying to make die and then ..''.. before i could end my sentence he closed the distance and pressed his lips firlmy against mine..i felt my bare chest touching the fabric of his shirt...i groaned..and fastly unbuttend all his buttons and shove the shirt away... he looked again at me with so much desire.. '' the girl is killing me.. '' i heard him mutter...maybe for me not to hear i guess.. and i slowly started feeling every inch of him..his chest, abs and his amazing six pack..godd and i licked and kissed every place..before stopping at his nipple and licked it and blow a little..he shudderd again before is starded to such on it.. he took a breath and i smiled proudly..he groaned..**

**'' kiss me edward.. '' .. you dont need to ask Edward twice because after that i had the most amazing kiss... i laid my head on his chest.. he was arting patrons on my belly with his finger and sighed..'' I love you Edward.. never leave me.. Dont you dare sweet lion of me... ''... he smiled..and heartwarming smile.. '' Never bella.. as long as you want me.. i am always there ..sweet beautifull girl who is all mine and mine..and iam yours. '' .. i sighed happly..**

**'' I am all yours never forget that.. ''.. '' you have my heart.. '' and then edward tighted his grip around me and kissed me on my forehead.. '' sleep sweet is hurting you and i ain going anywhere withouth you.. ''.. and i did... dreaming over the lion who cared about me..dreaming about the love he had for me..**

**i was truly happy...and always be, with edwad at my side who couldnt..**

**Did you like it guyz ? i hope so. please tell it to at a revieuw.**

**tc**

**sahar**


End file.
